Sick From the Spill
by easy keeper
Summary: Percy fall ill from the BP Oil spill.  Annabeth races to save him and his father from the destruction being inflicted on the sea.


**disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the affiliated characters in this story**

This takes place sometime after Percy defeats Chronos and during the BP oil spill. The time line on the spill is not correct but it fits with the story. Please review any helpful hints would be great fully appreciated.

When the spill started in late April Percy wasn't overly concerned, he figured they would have it stopped the next day and would have it cleaned up in less than a month. When the spill hadn't been stopped in a week he began to grow concerned. After two weeks Percy began to get the sniffles which was weird because he hadn't gotten sick since his dip in the Styx. Week by week Percy grew sicker. Sally wanted him to go to the doctor, but Percy refused arguing that the curse of Achilles would complicate things too much. By the time he made it to camp half-blood he was pale, weak, lost a lot of weight, and was prone to coughing fits. Percy arrived a few days before Annabeth and spent the entire time in his cabin sleeping. When Annabeth did arrive she took one look at Percy and went to fetch an Apollo cabin healer. When she came back she demanded to know how long he had been like this. "About a month it's getting worse, slowly at first and then started getting faster."

"You shouldn't be sick at all, the curse of Achilles..."

"Obviously isn't protecting me," Percy interrupted before starting to cough.

"Just relax the healer will be here soon," Annabeth said "she had to get something." The next few minutes while they waited for the healer Annabeth straightened up the cabin. Percy tried to stand to help and almost face planted, but Annabeth with reflexes honed in battle caught him. "Sit down, you're of no use lying on the floor," she ordered. A knock on the door signaled that the healer had arrived. Annabeth crossed the cabin and opened the door. "Hey Christi come on in," the healer looked around nervously. Most of the gods didn't welcome other demigods into their cabins. Sensing the healers un ease Annabeth reassured her "Lord Poseidon is fine with visitors in his cabin." The healer nodded and entered more confidently she walked up and squatted next to Percy's bunk.

"what are you symptoms?" she asked.

"low fever, runny nose, vomiting and coughing." Something that should have been obvious hit Annabeth.

"Percy why don't you just go get into the ocean?"

"It doesn't help my mom took me to Montauk when I started getting sick," Percy explained the healer's brow wrinkled with confusion.

"Well it just sounds like the flu or bronchitis, but it's resistant to godly powers?" The healer pulled out a tub of greenish paste and spread it across Percy's chest and neck after she was finished she chanted a prayer to Apollo. "When you eat dinner you should offer part of your dinner to Apollo as well."

"Alright, thanks."

"You should be better in a day or two." That night Percy gave almost half his food to Apollo and a large piece of smoked brisket for his father. Instead of his usual blue cherry coke Percy had water, knowing from the last few nights he would just empty his stomach later. As soon as dinner was over Annabeth was at Percy's side.

"Come on Percy lets go to the sing along."

"No, I'm going to bed." Over the next two days Percy did not get better but stayed pale and weak. Annabeth, still worried, began praying to Apollo for more than just her usual skill in archery. Three days after Annabeth had arrived at camp half-blood Percy suddenly grew worse. He couldn't even stand. When Annabeth knocked on the door and no one answered she became worried and after a few minutes of knocking she cautiously entered Poseidon's cabin. Annabeth let out a gasp seeing Percy on the floor where he had fallen, when he tried to get up to answer the door. Annabeth ran into the cabin and helped Percy into bed.

"Hang on I'll get a healer." But the healer didn't know what to do either.

"I don't know. If that potion didn't help it's something beyond me."

"What about Apollo himself? he likes Percy maybe he would help him."

"I don't know? my father might, but he usually leaves the healing up to his children."

"Well we have to do something," Annabeth said glancing back at Percy who had fallen into a fitful fevered sleep. The healer just shrugged her shoulders. Receiving no support on that front, Annabeth pulled a drachma from the fountain in the corner opened the blinds so a rainbow was formed. "Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." As always the rainbow shimmered "lord Apollo," the mist of water solidified into a picture of Apollo, he was writing a haiku in Mid-air. "Lord Apollo," Annabeth said sweetly and giving a slight bow to attract his attention.

"Ah, Annabeth, nice to see you again."

"Thank you, my lord."

"You flatter me Annabeth, what can I do for you," Apollo ginned happily.

"It's Percy sir he has gotten worse and the healers can't help him."

"Well I don't know I'm working on a Poem," Apollo replied pretending not to see Annabeth clenching her fists behind her back, trying her hardest not to yell at the self-centered god. "Roses are red, violets are blue, Athena's got a temper and so do you." Annabeth struggled not to throw a scathing retort, but before she could say anything Apollo appeared. "Not to worry Annabeth, I would of course come to help the savior of Olympus, and old barnacle beard would be angry if I didn't help his son." Annabeth expected thunder to boom and apparently Apollo expected it to because when it didn't come he looked up and shrugged. "Well," Apollo said moving closer to Percy and getting down to business. Apollo laid his hand on Percy's head and began to chant, as he chanted golden light began to radiate from his hand on Percy's head. Abruptly Apollo stopped chanting and look confused. "That should have cured anything mortal ailing him."

"Father, what about godly illnesses." Ventured the healer. Apollo nodded and began to chant again. Just as quickly Apollo shook his head and stepped away from Percy. He looked sadly at Annabeth.

"I can't do anything, his essence is contaminated."

"What?" Annabeth stuttered going white as a sheet.

"Annabeth calm down I cant' do anything I don't know what's wrong."

"Then who will?" Annabeth whispered desperation tingeing her voice.

"Only Poseidon," at this Annabeth crossed to the fountain and pulled out another drachma. She threw the drachma into the mist and called out for Poseidon.

"What is it Annabeth," snapped the sickly looking old man who appeared.

"Lord Poseidon?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"Yes," replied the old man with a huff.

"It's Percy my lord his is very sick."

"I know, but I shall come and see what I can do to help my son." The iris message fizzled out and out of the fountain a vortex of salt water appeared producing the God of the Sea's. In person Poseidon look even sicklier. Seeing her look Poseidon smiled tiredly. "It's that blasted oil spill that is what is causing Percy's and Mine own current condition."

"Well," interrupted Apollo "since I can't do any thing I'm going to leave," with a blinding flash of light he disappeared. The healer bowed low to Poseidon nodded to Annabeth and also departed. Poseidon nodded to Annabeth and hobbled over and plopped down in one of the chairs near the bed.

"My Lord, is there anything I can do?"

"No, the oil spill is polluting the gulf and destroying my domain."

"But there is hope my lord everyday they try to block the flow."

"Yes and every attempt has failed. I've tried to help them, keeping the fish away, calming the seas. But nothing helps." Annabeth frowned her eyes growing cloudier as she thought hard.

"My Lord, if I can design and build something to stop the leak would I have your protection and help installing it." Poseidon thought over what Annabeth said for an instant before agreeing.

"But you must hurry."

"I will my lord." Not one to waste any time Annabeth bowed and left shooting one more worried glance at Percy. The moment she closed the cabin door Annabeth turned and sprinted across the green and into her cabin. The door was flung open so hard it slammed into the wall and rattled the books of the selves. She seized Daedalus laptop, searched through the files until she found what she was looking for. Quickly she printed the design and snatched it up, running out the cabin door again. Running across to the forge she promptly yelled "Mike," surprising the head of the Hephaestus cabin. "Can you build this?" she demanded shoving the plans at him. He looked at the plans for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, it'll take a couple days, but we can build it."

"I need this as soon as possible."

"Can I ask why," briefly Annabeth ran through what was happening. "We'll get started on this right away." With an acknowledging nod he turned and started bellowing to the other Hephaestus campers. After speaking with Mike, Annabeth went looking for Chiron. When she found him he was just finishing up with a beginners archery class.

"Chiron," she addressed him.

"Ah, Annabeth how is Percy today?"

"No better we asked Apollo to come and he couldn't help him so I summoned Poseidon," she said all in one breath.

"Wow, slow down," soothed Chiron. Slowly Annabeth explained what was happening. When she was finished Chiron nodded gravelly. "I hope your plan works," Annabeth nodded "Let's go see Percy," He suggested. When they reached Poseidon's Cabin Annabeth knocked gently and receiving no reply opened the door carefully.

Inside Poseidon was still sitting in the arm chair where she had left him. With a small bow she intoned. "My Lord,"

"Come in come in," Annabeth walked through the door and moved over to Percy. After her Chiron squeezed his front half through the door.

"My lord," Chiron said respectfully.

"Ah, Chiron how are you my old friend?"

"Good, better than you or Percy." Poseidon just chuckled and began coughing. Subtly Chiron motioned Annabeth to go get something to drink. Annabeth crossed to Percy's footlocker and pulled out a water bottle filled with nectar. She passed it to Poseidon. Gratefully he sipped it carefully he weighted it in his hand and asked "how much has he had to day?' gesturing to Percy.

"Only a small square of Ambrosia," with a nod and a grown Poseidon hauled himself to his feet. He crossed the small space and sat down next to Percy, who was sleeping oblivious to everyone in the cabin.

"My son," Poseidon whispered softly as he shook Percy. Slowly Percy began to stir and he finally opened his eyes and focused on his father sitting beside him. "You need to drink this," Poseidon said slipping an arm behind him to help him sit up. Percy weakly swallowed some of the nectar before closing his eyes and going limp. Poseidon carefully laid Percy down and settled him under the blankets. "You must hurry," Poseidon whispered to Annabeth.

"I'll go help the Hephaestus campers," she turned and after a quick glance back at her boyfriend lying pale and still in his bed, she opened the door and fled the cabin. Poseidon crossed back to the chair and sat down in it.

"Chiron, I'm sure you have other things to do. I will sit and watch Percy until Grover or someone can."

"As you wish my lord," Chiron bowed and let as well. Poseidon sat with his son for more than eight hours, until Annabeth stumbled through the door well after midnight holding some leftovers from dinner that had been saved for her and those Hephaestus campers working through dinner. She stopped short seeing Poseidon.

"My lord," she stuttered "I didn't realize you were still here."

"Yes, I'm still here, come and sit," he gestured to one of the empty chairs. Warily Annabeth approached and sank into the chair. "Well from the look of you I'd say you've been in the forges the entire time since I saw you last."

"Yes, I have. The entire Hephaestus cabin along with several from Hermes and Apollo. Even Clarisse from the Ares cabin was helping. Poseidon nodded and smirked.

"Probably on her father's orders, Ares may seem like he hates Percy, buy he rather enjoys butting heads with him." Annabeth smiled at the thought of Percy's numerous confrontations with the god of war.

"Well, my lord as soon as I finish eating I will go and catch a few hours of sleep and then get back to work. Poseidon's eyebrows rose at Annabeth's statement. "I assure you my lord I am not alone in my determination to help Percy, and of course your self." She added hastily. she finished her dinner she stood and turned to leave before he spoke again.

"Annabeth why did you come here?"

"I thought I would watch Percy." Poseidon leaned forward and steeped his fingers regarding Annabeth over them.

"Why don't you rest here tonight," an alarmed look flashed across Annabeth's face before being replaced with a carefully neutral one. "I just thought it would be quieter than you cabin not to mention I think it would put your mind at ease being close to Percy." Annabeth gave Poseidon a small smile. He knew that she had intended to sleep in Percy's cabin even though it was forbidden. "Well since you will be staying I will be going back to my palace to coordinate cleanup efforts." Annabeth nodded and Poseidon vanished into a cloud of sea mist.

After a measly four and a half hours of sleep Annabeth stumbled out of Cabin three and looked toward the barley visibly sun. At six one of the younger Hephaestus girls went off to the big house and returned with a tray laden with fresh fruit and breakfast pastries. Everyone who wasn't working on delicate parts rushed over and got some. The older camper's had been working since just after five and only now were the younger ones emerging. They worked through the day again barley stopping when the nymphs brought them sandwiches and lemonade. By late afternoon the capper was just missing a few final details. Annabeth, Mike and Clarisse were finished by dinner; they ate quickly then approached Chiron. "We have finished the capper all we need now is your permission to leave camp and Lord Poseidon's help." Immediately sea mist started to swirl and solidified into the God of the Seas.

"You have finished with the cap," he demanded.

"Yes, it is complete."

"Good we should move now while it's dark and there are fewer people working." Annabeth looked surprised at how quickly the god was ready to go. "Who is going?" Poseidon asked looking around at the assembled campers Mike stepped forward as well as two other older Hephaestus campers. Annabeth looked at Clarisse who shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't do swimming." Annabeth shrugged and look back at the god he said nothing, but raised his trident and pointed it at the group standing before him. A vibrant blue light washed over the four. Clarisse and the rest of the camp averted their eyes. A bright flash of light and they were gone.

Annabeth was momentarily disoriented when she was suddenly surrounded by water so polluted with oil it was pitch black. Somehow she could breathe and see even in the darkness of the bottom of the ocean. "Yes, this is how Percy feels in the water." Surprised Annabeth turned to see Poseidon floating a little to the side with the capper floating next to him. "Please hurry I can't maintain your protection for long. With a nod Annabeth and the others swam forward and began to work. It took them only a half an hour to install the cap. "I thank you," Poseidon said looking relieved and healthier already "I will return you to camp half-blood." The same blue light swept over them and they found themselves perfectly dry standing at the top of half-blood hill.

"Come on let's get some sleep," Mike said. Annabeth smiled and walked right past Athena's Cabin and into Poseidon's. Collapsing into the bunk across from Percy Annabeth fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. It wasn't the sun streaming in the window that woke Annabeth it was Percy getting up to close the blinds.

"You're awake," she exclaimed jumping up and tackling him.

"Man, maybe I should get sick more often." He replied

"don't you dare seaweed brain," Annabeth yelled.

"I wouldn't, I feel stronger than I have in weeks."

"You look much better."

"Annabeth, what did you do?" Annabeth looked flabbergasted at this abrupt change in subject.

"How do you know I did it?"

"Because I heard you talking to my father."

"I just helped the mortals along." In the distance the conch horn sounded signaling it was time for breakfast. In response Percy's stomach gave a loud rumble. "Come on let's get some breakfast." Annabeth laughed Percy agreed following her out the door. After breakfast Chiron came up to them.

"Come I have something to show you." He lead them into the big house and in the front room sat a mortal television showing the news. "and massive amounts of leakage have already been cleaned from the gulf," said the newscaster on screen. A scrolling announcement across the bottom proclaimed _BP__Caps__Oil__Well__Leak._"Poseidon has taken care of most of the pollution and the mist took care of the mortals," Chiron explained "Now I believe you two should get some more sleep." Percy began to protest that he was fine, but Chiron held up a hand forestalling his protest. "No you shouldn't train today. You are still weak; maybe relaxing on the beach would help." Relenting Annabeth and Percy spent the rest of the day cuddling on the beach and discussing their plans for after high school. They both were planning on attending a school in New York. Annabeth would major in architecture and Percy in Marine biology, a natural choice for him. They would be living with Sally and Paul to save money.  
>When the sun started to set Annabeth stood up, blew Percy a kiss and walked back to the cabins. Percy stayed where he was listening to the waves lap at the shore. It wasn't long until the soothing sound had lulled Percy to sleep. He didn't notice the tide come in and what it brought with it. When he finally did wake laying near his hand was a beautiful white clam shell. Hesitantly he opened it inside was a note made of the same blue paper that brought the cryptic warning from his father before Kronos rose. This letter was only slightly longer it read <em>when<em>_you__'__re__ready,__I__approve_. Puzzled Percy looked down and resting in the shell on a bed of velvet was a ring. The largest pearl he had ever seen surrounded by little diamonds all set on a band of solid gold. The letter wasn't signed, but Percy knew who it had come from and what it meant.

"Thank you," he said aloud in response the waves surged for a moment then subsided. He smiled putting the shell in his pocket and walking towards his cabin he thought_,__not__yet__soon,__but__not__yet._

The End

That's the end everybody. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review I love to read what people think of my righting. By the way if you read my other Percy Jackson Percy'sDream story the ring was what Poseidon had planned on giving to Percy


End file.
